


Choi's First Christmas

by writica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writica/pseuds/writica
Summary: Christmas day at the Choi household





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a secret Santa gift for someone on tumblr!

Saeran had been hiding in his room all morning, the curtains pulled shut with a blanket over his head. Saeyoung had been overly excited about today so Saeran had a feeling that it wouldn't be his cup of tea. 

MC slowly walked upstairs knocking on his door gently "Saeran" they said before opening his door "we are waiting for you downstairs, so come down whenever you're ready okay?" He groaned a bit, MC was always like this, they could have reservations at a high-class restaurant and those two would never rush him. It was always 'when he's ready' and it drove him crazy.

He sat up and glanced at MC sighing heavily, they were wearing a Christmas onesie that made him shudder with how cheesy it was. And that was when he noticed they had placed a Christmas box on the end of his bed. They smiled before walking out and closing the door, once they were gone Saeran slowly unboxed the gift before groaning loudly. They had to be kidding him right? Inside the box was a red onesie that had a Christmas tree on it, and with closer inspection there was a switch to turn on the lights that were on the tree. For a moment Saeran was ready to go downstairs as he was, he didn't want to wear this stupid thing. But then he thought of how disappointed MC might be if he didn't, he groaned again before putting the stupid thing on and stomping downstairs.

Saeyoung and MC were sitting on the couch together talking quietly, they had three cups of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table along with some cookies. "Oh, Saeran!" MC said smiling brightly "why don't you plug in the Christmas tree?" He walked over and plugged it in before sitting on the couch away from his brother and MC. "Nope! We are sitting in front of the tree!" Saeyoung said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch, MC and Saeyoung sat in front of the tree before looking at Saeran and waiting for him to join them. He sighed a bit before he sat down slowly trying not to look at all the gifts under the tree. He felt embarrassed to even be a part of this, he didn't understand the point, Saeyoung shouldn't be so interested in this stupid holiday, it isn't like they ever celebrated it growing up, so why should they start now? 

MC and Saeyoung both selected a gift from under the tree, MC selected one for Saeyoung and Saeyoung for them. Then the two looked through and handed Saeran a gift "open it" MC said smiling at him. He glanced at the two uneasily before slowly opening it, he was trying to open it in a way that he didn't rip the paper since MC had wrapped it so nicely. When he finally opened it he looked to see what it was. 

Inside was a picture book, the cover photo was Saeran and Saeyoung smiling together. He flipped through all the pages seeing countless happy photos, and while he wasn't in all the pictures MC and Saeyoung were, some pictures had the entire RFA. "I know, sometimes it is hard to believe that we care about you," MC said touching his hand softly, "but this is to help you remember that you have so many people in your life who love you now. The RFA loves you, I love you, Saeyoung loves you, your family loves you" they squeezed Saeran's hand "whenever you feel like nobody loves you look through this book" they flipped the book to the last page, which had a caring message from each RFA member, each member of his family. MC and Saeyoung glanced at each other but didn't say anything when they noticed that Saeran was starting to cry. 

Saeran looked at the two of them chewing on his lip a bit, it was Saeyoung who moved in first, he wrapped his arms around his brother holding him close.  
MC soon joined, they hugged both the boys while stroking Saeran's hair a bit. He was struggling to regain control over his emotions, he couldn't believe that he was crying over something like this. He wasn't used to this kind of attention, he had never been given a gift like this before. 

"How about you have some hot chocolate," MC said softly backing up and grabbing a cup for him, Saeyoung had put a large amount of marshmallows in each cup, they were his favorite part of the winter season and his favorite part of hot chocolate. Saeran sipped the hot chocolate while averting his eyes from the two who were watching him, he felt guilty for letting them see him like that, it was why he spent most of his time in his room, his emotions were so hard to control.  
MC touched his cheek and got him to look at them "don't feel bad dear, everyone gets upset sometimes, and whenever you're upset Saeyoung and I are here for you,  
you can come to us whenever" they leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

He smiled slightly before dropping it "I appreciate it" he said quietly. Saeyoung hugged his brother tightly "your big strong brother is here for, he will keep you safe" he said pinching Saeran's cheek before he got shoved away. "Don't do that you idiot" he mumbled "get back to opening your presents, stay here and just do that for a bit," he said before getting up and going back to his room.

MC and Saeyoung looked at each other worried they had chased him off again, but they stayed there and did as he said. Saeran walked into his room and sighed heavily,  
he knelt down and pulled a box out from under his bed. He put the contents of the box into two separate boxes, he brought the boxes downstairs and handed one to Saeyoung,  
and one to MC. They looked at him and smiled before opening their boxes. Saeyoung pulled out a red knitted scarf that had a white cat with blue eyes on both ends, he inspected it smiling before putting it on "how do I look?" He asked winking at MC who giggled "very nice dear." They pulled their scarf out smiling, their's was a creme color with a black trim around the edge. "This is beautiful Saeran, wait, did you make this?" MC asked softly looking at him, he nodded a bit "yeah, I kinda learned how, it's, kinda fun or whatever" he shrugged it off looking to the side. 

"Aw! MC look he's blushing!" Saeyoung yelled taking a picture on his phone. "Don't do that!" he yelled wrestling his brother for the phone "MC help me! I'm being attacked! I'm an innocent man on the verge of death! This is an injustice! God 707 needs protecting!" MC giggled a bit deciding to rather record the two of them fighting than actually help Saeyoung. 

They sent the video to the RFA group chat captioned 'the best christmas ever', before just sitting down on the couch with their hot chocolate watching the twins duke it out.


End file.
